


Headache Remedies

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Other, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Jack has a really bad headache and Sam teaches him a trick he learned from Dean.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Headache Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Sam's POV and was inspired by my own headaches.

Jack came into the kitchen holding his head as he walked into a counter. I rushed to help him, he seemed to be a bit off-balanced, "Hey, Jack. Are you okay?"

He looked up and I could see he was in pain, "Yeah, I just have a really bad headache. Do you know how to get rid of them?"

I winced in sympathy, he's been getting a lot of them lately, I helped sit him down since he seemed to be fighting gravity. 

"I do, I know Benadryl helps." He shook his head and hissed after the movement. 

"No, I hate sleeping during the day. I'll just try to drink some water." He moved to get up but I halted him. 

"That probably won't help as much as you want it to, and I have something better that'll help. If anyone asks, I didn't teach you this, but ice cream helps." Jack looked at me like I had just grown a second head or something. 

"Ice cream? You're telling me I should eat ice cream? Are you okay, Sam?" I chuckled at his bewilderment and nodded. 

"I'm fine, and yes. When Dean and I were little and I got really painful headaches he would get us ice cream. Often times he'd have to steal it, but it was easier than getting medication. Plus, it was the only thing that'd always work." I opened the freezer and scanned it for the ice cream sandwiches we just bought...and Bingo! Found them. 

I turned around and offered one to Jack who took it, reluctantly letting go of his head even though it hadn't been very helpful, to begin with. 

I sat down across from him and opened my own, I let him eat it in silence, I could see as he ate his face began to relax. When he was done he seemed to look a lot better. 

"So?" I asked taking my last bite. 

"It worked, my headache is gone! I wish I knew that hours ago." I got our trash and threw it away. 

"I'll buy some more until your headaches go away, do you know what's causing them?"

"I wish I did, but not really."

"I'll talk to Cas and see if he can figure it out." I started to look for my phone to text Cas. 

"Thank you. For that and the ice cream, you're a really good dad." I had just found my phone and dropped it, did he just call me dad? 

I could feel myself to start tearing up, he's never called me dad, not directly. 

"Are you okay?" I nodded and bent down to pick my phone up. I got it and set it on the counter.

"Yes, it's just you never called me that before." I was trying to blink them away but was just making it worse. 

I completely missed Jack's internal battle with himself until I heard him speak, "Oh, um. Is it okay?"

I looked up with a smile and nodded, "Yes, it is, I'm happy. I'm really happy." 

Jack was wringing his hands, "Will a hug help?"

"It'll probably make it worse but I'll take a hug," I said truthfully, Jack laughed and I accepted his hug. 

"Sorry for making you cry."

"It was for a good reason, son." I looked down in confusion, I felt my shirt getting wet and it clicked.

"Are you crying?"

"No." His voice and my wet shirt said otherwise. I continued to hug him until he let go, he smiled and tried to act like he was just rubbing his eyes from being tired. 

"I'm going to my room, but thank you." I nodded and he was off, I just stood there for a moment and smiled to myself, I'm officially a dad. Who knew I'd ever get the opportunity?

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism/comments are always welcomed. If there are any mistakes please let me know! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
